


breathing in reverse

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, slight (very slight) spoiler spec for s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because sometimes doing the right thing isn't what you want but it's what's best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing in reverse

The rain is pouring outside; heavy as the thunder roars in the distance and lightning streaks across the dark sky. Kurt sits on his porch, staring out into the black of the night with his phone twirling between his fingers - waiting. 

He watches as a car pulls up outside his house and waits for the engine to die. The only sounds to be heard are the pitter pattering of the rain on the rooftop and the heavy footfalls as a boy runs to the porch.

Kurt stands up, still under the cover of the tiles above that are protecting him from the rain. His eyes grow wide as he takes in the sight in front of him; his breath leaves his lungs in a short gust and he feels breathless. 

Large, round hazel eyes stare back at him where tears are concealed by the raindrops falling from the dark curls hanging around a soft face. His clothes are soaked through and he shivers; “We broke up. I - we’re not together anymore.” 

A small smile flickers on the corners of Kurt’s mouth for barely a split second before he conceals it and the spark of hope dies down in his chest.

“I can’t do this anymore, Kurt,” And the voice breaks, cracking on the last word - name. Tears pour from his eyes and he sniffles. “I’m not over you.” 

A flash of lightning shoots across the sky; illuminating the world just as Kurt feels that spark in his chest relight. He takes a step forward, out from under his shelter and into the rain. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, barely audible under the beating rain. 

And before he knows it; there are lips upon his. Hands grasping at his shirt, pulling him closer. Rain continues to fall, trying to find it’s way between them, but their lips are joined, dancing together in an unheard rhythm. 

It’s so familiar and Kurt almost breathes a sigh of relief - but he just grabs Blaine’s jaw and pulls him closer, pulls their bodies together. He keeps kissing until Blaine’s lips drop open and he tangles their tongues together, pushing and pulling, not being able to get enough.

Never being able to get enough. 

He feels his heart beating erratically in his chest - maybe, possibly finally healing after all this heartbreak. 

But then Blaine’s pulling back and as Kurt looks at him, he sees sadness written all over Blaine’s face - despair and heartbreak - and it suddenly clicks. This isn’t a reunion.

“Kurt,” Blaine begins, his hands still gripping tight onto Kurt’s arms, “I - I love you.” 

“I know,” Kurt says, stepping away but pulling Blaine with him so that they sit on the steps of the porch. The porchlight illuminating Blaine’s face and the way that he looks so  _lost_. Kurt wonders how he didn’t see this before. “I love you, too.”

“But I can’t do this,” Blaine continues, looking anywhere but Kurt. And he recognises this - recognises the way that Blaine doesn’t want to let anyone down, doesn’t want to hurt anyone. 

“I know,” Kurt says and he takes a deep breath, turning to face Blaine, folding his hands onto Blaine’s knees in comfort. “Blaine, please - just, do what’s best for  _you_. ”

Blaine takes in a deep breath and holds it as Kurt carries on. “Don’t do something because it might please me or Dave, or even your parents. Somehow, somewhere I feel like we lost the real Blaine Anderson out their to the real world.” Kurt lifts a hand to brush curls off of Blaine’s forehead; “I don’t want to lose him forever.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine begins, fresh tears clinging to his eyelashes, “I - I just, I need to fix my life. I feel like nothing’s right anymore and I need to find my way up and out. I need to figure out where I want to be and who I want to be.” 

“I’ll always be here, Blaine, for you. It doesn’t matter if you call in five months or five years, I’ll always pick up the phone for you,” Kurt takes a deep breath, looking away; “You don’t have to promise me anything, okay? We both know how bad we are at keeping our promises.”

Kurt looks up at the sky, trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes. “I just want you to be happy; whether it’s with me or someone else, just - be happy.” 

“You are,” Blaine starts, placing his fingers gently on his chin, pulling Kurt towards him, “so  _extremely_ precious to me. You know that right?” 

And that’s where the tears start - where they start to drip down his face and trail down his cheekbones - but he breathes deep, hitching breathes as he replies, “And you mean  _the world_ to me, Blaine Anderson.” 

“I know,” Blaine replies. “I know.” 

He presses his forehead to Kurt’s as they both  _breathe_ in synchronisation before pressing forward and touching his lips to Kurt’s in a soft kiss. It’s so very tender and fragile as if they’re both made of glass (and Kurt wonders if perhaps he is because he feels like he could break at any second - at any drop). 

There’s no frantic lust to it, just the hints of a goodbye but sparks of love and care. 

And as Blaine’s chapped lips leave Kurt’s, he feels a gust of cold spread through his body, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

“You should go inside,” Blaine says as he stands up. Increasing the distance between them as he walks away, his back to Kurt, who sits on the porch steps under the dim light and watches as Blaine opens his car door. 

But just before he climbs into the car, before the door closes on his body, he turns around with a nostalgic smile written across his face; “I’m never saying goodbye to you.” 

And then the door is closed and that’s when the sobs wrack his small figure. The car driving away, the gentle hum of the engine getting farther and farther as Kurt’s cries grow louder and the thunder growls above him. 

He stays there until his sobs turn into violent shivers and he heads inside, taking one last look behind him - to where they were sat - and wonders if that  _was_ their goodbye. Wonders if that’s the last time he’ll feel Blaine’s lips on his. 

(It’s not.)


End file.
